


Vibin' Out More Than My Phone

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessman Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles Does Yoga, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: Louis never knew how bloody irritating yoga mats could be until this moment. He sighs as he shifts the positioning of the inferior rolled up mat in it’s carrier bag which is slung over his shoulder. In fact, he’s never really given yoga mats, or the people that use them even a second of thought before now. He would have happily continued that trend for the rest of his life if it wasn’t for his meddling friends and business partners. Liam and Niall insisted that he get a handle on his so-called ‘anger problem’ right away. And apparently they consider yoga to be the magical cure.(Or the one where Louis is forced to take a yoga class, and he may or may not fall in love with his yoga instructor named Harry).Title from Bounce Back by Big Sean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, for once in my life I actually wrote fluff! I was doing yoga the other morning and this popped into my head, so I guess we can blame it on my zen? :) 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis never knew how bloody irritating yoga mats could be until this moment. He sighs as he shifts the positioning of the inferior rolled up mat in it’s carrier bag which is slung over his shoulder. In fact, he’s never really given yoga mats, or the people that use them even a second of thought before now. He would have happily continued that trend for the rest of his life if it wasn’t for his meddling friends and business partners. Liam and Niall insisted that he get a handle on his so-called ‘anger problem’ right away. And apparently they consider yoga to be the magical cure. 

That’s why he now finds himself standing in front of the London Center for Yoga and Meditation, while still wearing his dress clothes from work and a yoga mat hanging pathetically off his shoulder. He would rather be dead honestly, but Liam and Niall signed him up. And apparently Liam has an inside spy who will report to him if Louis doesn’t participate for at least one month. _Probably some girl he snogged in a bar_. Louis rolls his eyes at the universe before pushing through the door. 

The inside of the building looks like what he assumes would be a modern day hippie’s wet dream. There are tapestries, bonsai trees, and Buda statues galore. Not to mention that the entire building smells like it was doused in incense. Louis fights another eye roll as he makes his way to what he figures is the reception desk positioned next to the far wall of the front room. The woman behind the desk has neon green hair and black lipstick. She smiles warmly at Louis, “can I help you sir?” Louis has never felt more like he was visiting an alien planet than he does now. 

His usually unbreakable confidence falters slightly, “yes umm. I’m here for a class… Louis Tomlinson.” The girl gives him another reassuring smile before tapping the information into the computer in front of her. “Ahh yes, I have you right here.” She looks at the computer screen for a few more seconds before an exited smile nearly consumes her entire face, “your first class! Welcome to the London Center for Yoga and Meditation Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis nods tentatively as she gestures towards the only hallway in the room, “you’ll find the men’s locker room behind the first door on your left and then your class will be in meditation room 3. My name is Harmony, please let me know if you need anything and enjoy your class.” Louis wonders briefly if Harmony is actually her real name before he remembers to nod at her gratefully. He then heads for the hallway she pointed towards.

Luckily, a locker room is something he is actually familiar with. He spent many hours on the football pitch from practically the time that he could walk all the way through Uni. He wishes he had more time for it now, but he’s almost always working. And when he’s not in the office, he’s pretty much being a hermit in his flat with a styrofoam container of takeaway. Except for times like this when his friends force him into doing something ridiculous and completely unnecessary, such as taking a pointless yoga class. It’s not like he even has an anger problem. _One time_ , y _ou throw an intern’s phone across the room when he chooses to play Angry Birds instead of doing his job and suddenly you’re a bloody menace to society_. 

Louis pushes through the door that’s marked ‘men’s locker room’ and he suddenly realizes that he is still in uncharted territory. The locker room he’s currently standing in, _if you can even call it that_ , is nothing even remotely similar to the ones he’s used to. The flooring is hard wood with plush rugs, in the middle of the room are two large cushioned benches overflowing with throw pillows, and there is a bin filled with ice and various sparkling waters chilling next to the benches. He glances over to the showers which are all shiny marble and frosted glass. Louis mumbles under his breath as he heads over to the shelving unit that he assumes counts as lockers.’ “Leave it to bloody Liam to book me the Cadillac of yoga centers.” 

He quickly changes out of his suit and into the black joggers and white t-shirt he brought with him. He literally doesn’t even know what one is supposed to wear to yoga. He folds his dress clothes the best he can and then places them in an open cubby along with his briefcase. According to the time on his phone his class is scheduled to start in a few minutes. Louis lets out one last sigh before slipping his phone back into the outside pocket of his briefcase and then grabs his yoga mat. He still can’t really get over the fact that he actually owns a yoga mat, but he reminds himself that this wasn’t his choice. 

Back in the hallway, Louis begins searching for meditation room 3 and finds it easily enough. After pushing through the door he finds himself in a dimly lit room. He soon realizes that the only lighting is coming from the candles scattered throughout the perimeter of the room. The smell of incense is even stronger than it was in the lobby which Louis didn’t even think was possible. Once his senses have adjusted slightly he notices that there are only about 6 other people in the room. He was really hoping this would be a large class so that he could blend in more easily. He makes his way past his new classmates as they adjust the positioning of their yoga mats, and finds himself a place towards the back of the room. 

Once he gets his mat out of its carrier he sits down and begins to look over the others in the room. Not surprisingly he’s the only male. The rest of the class looks to be made up of mostly middle-aged mums who seem to be thrilled to be among other adults. They’re all pretty wrapped up in their own conversations but a few of them do glance over or smile in his direction. He smiles back politely, but brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his hands around them in a slightly defensive posture. He just wants to get this over with and go home. 

Suddenly one of the women stands up and drags her mat to the back of the room so that it’s next to Louis’. She looks to be younger than the others, probably closer to Louis’ age. Her red hair is pulled into a messy ponytail at the top of her head and she wears a slightly loose gray t-shirt over her black yoga pants. Once she has her mat in a satisfactory position she sits down and turns to Louis, “I hope you don’t mind me invading your space, but I saw you back here by yourself and I’ll take any excuse not to be in the front.” Her grin is contagious and Louis can’t help but smile back at her, “plenty of room back here for both of us to hide.” She laughs lightly, “thank god. My name’s Anna by the way.” She stretches out her hand and Louis shakes it, “Nice to meet you. I’m Louis.” She smiles, “Hi Louis! Is this your first class?” Louis nods, “yeah. I’ll be honest with you, this wasn’t even my idea. My friends think it will be good for my anger.” He puts air quotes around the last word and Anna laughs again. “Oh my god, we’re practically the same person. My husband thinks these classes will make me stop yelling at other mums in the market car-park. But honestly, it’s not my fault some people just don’t know how to drive.” 

Louis giggles, “I think we’re going to get along just fine Anna. How long have you been coming here?” She reaches forward to smooth down a corner of her mat that seems to be sticking up, “for about 2 months actually. It’s not as horrible as I thought it would be. It keeps my husband happy and it’s an hour of my week where I’m not cleaning various foods out of my hair. And as a bonus the teacher is hot as fuck.” Louis lets out a surprised huff of air and a few of the women in the front of the room turn to glance back at them. Anna waves her hand dismissively at them, “oh it’s not like you weren’t all thinking it too.” They shake their heads amusedly before turning back to their own conversations. Louis grins at Anna now that he’s regained his composure, “so how hot are we talking here?” Anna grins back, “trust me. This class won’t be as bad as you think.” 

Louis is about to respond to that when he gets distracted by the door to the room opening. A man steps into the dim room and the light from the hallway seems to glow angelically around his outline before the door closes behind him. It’s just like some low-budget made for TV rom-com. Even in the dim lighting Louis can see that the man is is a stunning mixture of sharp angles and piercing green eyes. His dark curly hair is braided intricately into a bun atop his head. The loose fitting tank and athletic shorts he’s wearing do little to conceal the toned muscles underneath them. Louis barely registers Anna’s whispered words in his ear, “told you he was hot.” Louis tears his eyes away from the man long enough to glance sideways at Anna. “Holy shit, I think I love yoga.” Anna giggles quietly as the man moves gracefully to the front of the room. 

Louis doesn’t think he could possibly be any more enamored, but then the yoga teacher sent from heaven opens his mouth. The sound that comes out is a deep low drawl, and Louis wants to drown himself in it. “Hello class. I hope you’re all ready to become one with your bodies and minds.” Louis probably would have rolled his eyes at that if he wasn’t trying so hard to keep his cool. The man rolls out his own yoga mat before quickly scanning the room. “I think I know most of you by now, but there are a few new faces.” Louis is pretty sure that he’s staring right at him and no one else, but he could be imaging it. “So if you don’t already know, I’m Harry. I will be your guide on this spiritual journey. Don’t hesitate to raise your hand if you need any extra help with any of the poses.” Then he winked, right at Louis. _He fucking winked_.

Louis was starting to think he was imagining that too, until he heard Anna whisper beside him. “Oh my god, I think he just winked at you!” Louis is still trying to control his breathing. “Does he normally do that?” Anna chuckles as she raises her arms above her head to match the pose Harry is doing. “No, definitely not. I’ve never seen him wink at any of the women in this class during the two months I’ve been coming here.” She looks contemplative. “I’ve always wondered what his type was.” She smirks at Louis. “Now I guess we know.” Louis can feel his cheeks blushing against his will. “Shut up, he was probably just playing around.” Anna smiles and casts her gaze towards the front of the room again. “Are you sure, cause he’s still looking over here. He has that face I always have when I see chocolate. He either wants to eat you or fuck you, probably both.” 

Louis rolls his eyes as he sits down on his Yoga mat, following the rest of the class. “He probably just got some dirt in his eye or something. And remind me to never get in between you and chocolate.” Anna is about to retort when they hear Harry’s deep voice from the font of the room. “Remember everyone, this is a silent class. You should only be focused on your breathing and clearing your thoughts.” 

Anna and Louis share a knowing look, but keep quiet as they follow along with the poses Harry is leading them through. Or in Louis’ case, he at least attempts to follow along. _Nothing like yoga to remind you just how bloody un-flexible you are_. The breathing is probably the one thing Louis can master pretty well. As for the clearing his thoughts, that’s not really going so well. He tries, he really does. But, he finds it really hard not to think about Harry when he’s twisting his body around like a pretzel. So maybe he's thinking about creative ways to take advantage of all that flexibility in bed? He’s only human, ok? 

Louis is currently attempting to manage not to face plant while doing an especially difficult one-footed pose. Harry had some name for it, but Louis really couldn’t be arsedto remember it. He’s more focused on not falling and eating his own mat. That’s probably why he hadn’t noticed that Harry has moved from his spot at the front and is now standing right behind Louis. That low voice startles Louis and he nearly topples over, until he feels a warm hand catch his chest and hold him steady. “Whoa, easy there.” Harry doesn’t move his hand once Louis has regained his balance, instead he brings his other hand to Louis’ back encouraging him to straighten his spine. 

Louis is making a very conscious effort to focus on his breathing, and not that fact that Harry is literally holding him up with his hands, _his very large hands_. His touch seems to burn right through Louis’ shirt down to his skin, but it’s not a bad burn. Louis never wants it to end, but eventually it does. Harry drops his hands and beams at Louis when he holds the pose on his own and murmurs in his ear. “That’s perfect, you’re perfect.” Within seconds he’s back in his place at the front, and giving instructions for the next pose. 

Louis is dumbfounded, but he’s pushed out of his shock by Anna’s light nudge on his arm. “Will you please promise me that you’ll invite me to your wedding? I mean, it only seems right that I would be a bride’s maid or groom's maid I guess? But, an invitation would be fine too.” Louis gives out a light puff of air in response and keeps his tone low to match hers. “Well for that to happen I need to actually survive this yoga class.” Anna laughs lightly before she turns her attention back to the front. 

There are only a few more poses before Harry finishes out the class. For the last bit they all lay down on their backs for a few minutes, with warm towels that smell of lavender draped over their eyelids. Louis decides that bit is his favorite, well that and Harry. Harry’s ok too. Finally the class is officially over and everyone has started rolling up their yoga mats. Louis swaps numbers with Anna so that they can make sure they attend the same session again next week. He hesitates for a minute at the door, thinking he should go say something to Harry before he leaves but he chickens out. What would he possibly say? _Thanks for the yoga class, I loved watching your body for an hour_. Louis shakes his head in a weak attempt to remove the thoughts from his brain and decides to head towards the locker room instead. He could use a shower. _A cold shower_. 

When Louis enters the locker room, he finds that it’s empty once again. Probably one of the perks of being one of only a few men in the entire yoga center. He showers quickly and tries not to think about Harry, or how he might actually be enjoying the complimentary all-natural mint scented shampoo that was laid out for members to use. After drying off he wraps the towel around his hips and heads for his cubby to grab the set of clean clothes he’s bought with him. He has just reached into his bag when the door opens. Louis turns to look at the person who has just come in, and then immediately regrets it. It’s Harry, _of course it’s Harry_. This is the first time Louis has actually seen him in full lighting and he’s somehow even more gorgeous. 

Harry grins, seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that the only stitch of clothing on Louis’ body is the very low slung towel around his waist. Harry bounds over to him happily. “Cheers mate! How did you like the class?” Louis tries to quickly to close his gaping mouth. “Um it was great actually, I really enjoyed it.” _I really enjoyed you_. Harry grins. “That’s great! I always love getting new students. I’m Harry by the way.” Louis takes his outstretched hand and is suddenly remind of how warm and inviting his touch seems to be. “Hi, I’m Louis.” He watches as Harry’s gaze seems to trail over the tattoos on Louis’ bare chest, as if he’s just noticed Louis’ state of undress for the first time. “So Louis, am I going to see you in class next week?” Louis nods dumbly and realizes suddenly that Harry is still holding on to his hand. Harry grins back at him. “Good, I’m glad.” Louis watches as Harry reaches into his own gym bag and pulls out a pen, and before Louis can really comprehend what is happening Harry is writing something on Louis’ arm. It’s not until Harry finally loosens his grip and frees Louis’ hand that he finally sees what he had written. Numbers. _His phone number_. Louis looks back to Harry in shock and sees that he’s grinning like the devil. “Let me know if you ever want any private lessons… or whatever.” Harry gives him another wink and with that he’s out the door and gone. 

Louis stands there dumbly for a few minutes, in shock, before he finally changes into his clothes and packs his stuff. As he leaves the yoga center he pulls up the sleeve of his jacket slightly to see that Harry’s number is still scrawled there on his arm in beautifully messy writing. Louis smiles to himself as he heads for home.

Maybe yoga isn’t so bad, in fact he might actually love it.

 


End file.
